


Make A Wish

by thadeusbecile



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thadeusbecile/pseuds/thadeusbecile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal Pepsi was a very limited resourcce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fic on this site. I wrote it for tumblr awhile back ago, back a couple days before it was announced The Jon was leaving the band. Just be warned, it's kind of sadfic.

Make A Wish

Crystal Pepsi was a very limited resource. After it was discontinued, the Walter's have gotten as much as they could of it in bulk so they could keep The Jon running for hopefully a good few years, but it was going to run out. Everyone knew it, but the robots usually chose to ignore it. They had more important things to worry about, like performing, making new music, and trying any new flavor of ice cream that came out. They woul deal with it when the day came.

  
On that day, The Jon told no one.

  
He finished the last of the Crystal Pepsi, and went about his business.

  
He played a board game with Michael that ended with them both rolling on the floor with laughter. He practiced harmonies on a new song with his brothers, bugged The Spine during his 'quiet reading time', and attempted baking a cake with Rabbit ("Whadaya mean oil can't be used for icing?"). He had a serious discussion with Sam about if paper was actually a vegetable since it came from trees. He played with Steve's dragon-dreads by flinging little balls of paper at them, the dreads either biting at them or catching them on fire. He made sure to give everyone extra hugs. All in all, it was a good, normal day.

  
After his brothers went to their stasis chambers, and the humans to their beds, The Jon snuck down to the video room. He quietly rummaged through the stack of old movies and DVDs until he found what he was looking for. Pinnochio.

  
It was just as good as the first, second, and countless times after that he saw it. He sang along to "When You Wish Upon A Star", was overcome with joy when Geppetto's wish came true, and then sadness when Pinocchio almost died. The ending however was always wonderful.

  
A happy ending.

  
Once the credits were over, The Jon went to the window and looked up at the night sky. The stars were twinkling bright, not a single cloud in sight.

  
The Jon figured he had lived a good life. He fought by his brothers, made and lost many friends throughout the years. There were a lot of bad, like the wars, and Rabbit's core being stolen, and many deaths in the manor. But there was so much more good. The last few years were the best. Performing with his brothers and the best friends in the world in very successful shows throughout the country. The smiles on the faces, the happiness that the band spread, it gave him the greatest feeling. He wouldn't go back to re-do anything.

  
Contrary to what many people may think about robots, The Jon lived. He got his happy ending.

  
He smiled, and picked out the biggest star in the night sky. He closed his optics for the last time, and made a wish.


End file.
